


The Room of Hidden Things

by Elvendork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets, fragments, and drabbles, which don't fit anywhere else. All will probably be more or less canon-compliant; specific descriptions in chapter summaries. Featuring character studies, missing scenes, snippets of thought... And anything else that won't leave my head but won't make a whole story (yet). Tags will be added to as and when necessary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I haven't written HP fic properly in... quite a while. My standards for both reading and writing it are too high for me to ever really be happy with the end result. But various things have conspired to remind me how much I miss and enjoy it regardless, so (while I should have been revising) I've been digging around on my laptop for some old files this afternoon. I cleaned a few up and selected a handful for posting here. After exams I might even venture into full stories again. ( _Might_. And don't worry if you're following any of my other stories, I promise they won't be abandoned in the process!)
> 
> I do not, of course, own Harry Potter. I just love it to a possibly unhealthy degree, and occasionally borrow the characters for my own amusement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven fragments of 50 words or less, each focusing on a different character/event.

**1\. The Founders**

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s all falling apart.

**2\. Professor Longbottom**

There are too many of them, too many children bearing the names of fallen heroes, fallen _friends_ , and for a moment Neville can’t stand it. For a moment he is back there, except there was _here_ and the Great Hall is crumbling around him, curses rebounding off the walls, _screams_ –

**3\. Teddy Lupin**

He doesn’t remember her of course, but he has seen photographs, and his hair blushes momentarily pink with pride as he is Sorted into her old House.

**4\. Albus Dumbledore**

Eventually he realises that _the lesser of two evils_ is just another way of saying _for the greater good_.

These are the words Albus Dumbledore has come to hate. These are the words he lives by.

**5\. Sirius Black**

Twelve years he lasts without a single thought of escape. There is nothing out there for him anymore.

Then he sees _The Daily Prophet_. He sees Peter.

_He’s at Hogwarts._

Harry is in danger. He has to protect Harry.

Harry is all that’s left.

**6\. Remus Lupin**

She hates her name, and he loves that about her. He isn’t sure why.

**7\. Nymphadora Tonks**

She will never admit it, but there is something about the way he says her name… She thinks she could learn to like it.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus struggles to settle into Grimmauld Place. As it happens, so does Sirius. They figure it out.  
> Not written to be shippy, but you are of course welcome to your own interpretations.  
> I may actually extend this one into a full fic. For now: 200 words.

The first night Remus spends at Grimmauld Place is restless and uncomfortable. The house is too _quiet_ , and even knowing Sirius is only a single flight of stairs away… Remus could be the only person left in the world, for all his senses are telling him. He does not sleep.

The second night he dozes fitfully until a little while before dawn, then gives up. He should be used to loneliness by now, but perhaps it is this _in-between-ness_ that is getting to him: to be alone and not at the same time.

The third night he is so exhausted that his eyes are closed before his head even touches the pillow. He sleeps better than he has in years. He dreams of Hogwarts.

The fourth night follows a similar pattern. He is vaguely aware, at some point, of an unusual warmth – a soft weight, not unwelcome, draped across his legs. He assumes it is the blanket, and doesn’t wake up far enough to contradict himself.

On the fifth morning his eyes open earlier than usual. He sees the large black dog spread across the end of his bed, snoring.

He smiles.

Perhaps not _everything_ has been lost, after all.


	3. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron begins to understand that there is something he has that Harry does not. It is not a comfortable realisation.  
> 100 words.

Mothers cannot solve everything.

This is something that Ronald Weasley has learned over the years in much the same way as all children do, eventually. It is not a traumatic process, but it is an unsettling one, and even now that he understands the truth of the matter it still has the power to give him an unpleasant surprise when the realisation catches him afresh and unawares.

The unpleasant surprises come increasingly often, over his years at Hogwarts, when he looks at Harry. Because in doing so he realises something else.

Mothers cannot solve everything.

But they can solve _enough_.


End file.
